


Adoption Day

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LCorp runs a pet adoption, Supercorptober2019, There Are Kittens, and puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Supergirl and LCorp hold a pet adoption day. As the prompt suggests, the puppies and kittens aren't the only things made of pure fluff.SuperCorptober Prompt Day 18: Fluff





	Adoption Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is fluffy enough for everyone! I have the day 19 one written as well so I should be all caught up now.

Supergirl grinned as she handed another kitten to a little girl that was standing with her mother. “There you go sweetie, do you know what you’ll name him yet?” She asked, kneeling down slightly so she was more at eye level with the girl. 

“Nala.” The small girl answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

“She’s watched Lion King about a hundred times in the past week.” The mother supplied with a grin, “come on honey, let’s let other kids get their pets.” The mom suggested.

“Bye Supergirl.” The girl spoke cheerily as she walked off with her new kitten.    
  
“Bye.” Supergirl spoke as she waved, before going over to where Lena was herself handing a puppy to a little boy and his sister. She stood by and waited, grinning when Lena smiled over at her. 

“How’s it going?” Lena asked, taking a step back to stand with her, looking at the volunteers they had meeting with parents and handing out the newly adopted pets.

“It’s going great, the kids love it. There was even a couple in here earlier they wanted a puppy before they had kids, they reminded me a bit of James and Winn, I think they’ll be great dads.” She smiled almost proud of the strangers.

Lena laughed gently. “That’s great to hear luve.” 

“This was so great of you Lee, having L-Corp pay all the adoption fees, it’s really fantastic.” Supergirl smiled, nearly bouncing in excitement of the whole thing. 

“Well I just talked to my friend over at the SPCA, they’ve adopted out all the cats and dogs in National City, they even had a family of ferrets that they were worried that no one would take get adopted about thirty minutes ago.”

Supergirl let out a laugh. “That’s really great. I wish I could kiss you right now.” She smiled, knowing that Lena wasn’t even public about her relationship with Kara Danvers, let alone one with Supergirl.

Lena smiled softly. “Later.” She promised with a playful wink.

“I get to write an article on this, and I know it’s a total filler fluff piece but when it’s about puppies and kittens, those are the best kinds of fluff pieces!” She spoke happily.

Lena laughed as she signed a piece of paper quickly. She talked about her day job while dressed as Supergirl so often Lena was surprised Kara had yet to accidentally say her secret identity on national television. 

The event was beginning to die down, one of the SPCA workers taking the crates from underneath one of the tables. Supergirl watched the scene with knitted brows. “I thought you said all the pets were adopted.” Supergirl spoke over to Lena.    
  
“I thought so too.” Lena responded, following Kara’s gaze to the worker. 

Supergirl frowned before slipping off, super speeding back into Kara Danvers clothing before adjusting her glasses as she made her way to the worker. “Hey there, I’m Kara Danvers, I’ll be writing an article for CatCo about this event today.” 

The woman looked up at her with a smile. “Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Ashley. Do you need a quote or something?”   
Kara adjusted her glasses again, pulling her notepad from her back pocket. “Actually yeah that would be great, or just a clarification I suppose; is it true that this event, in combination with the people who applied to adopt the pets, had all the pets in National City adopted out?” 

“Yes, well most all of them. We had one kitten left that didn’t get adopted, but otherwise, yes all 500 animals in national city and surrounding areas got adopted.” 

“Which kitten didn’t get adopted?” Kara asked, the krinkle forming between her eyebrows as she frowned slightly.

Ashley walked over to one of the pens, lifting the small grey kitten from the ground. “She was born with a birth defect, it doesn’t effect her in any way, she’s just a little more likely to run into walls because her sight is a bit off. She’s not in any pain or anything.” Ashley assured as she held the kitten.

Kara couldn’t help but smile as she saw the kitten, it was grey, and fluffy, but she could understand why people didn’t necessarily chose it. It’s eyes were much closer together than normal, and it appeared its nose was a bit slanted. “Does she have name?” Kara asked, glancing behind her to see Lena helping packing things up.

“Not yet, some of us call her Greyson but the name isn’t official.” 

Kara chewed her lip gently. “I’ll take her.” She said suddenly.

Ashley looked at her in shock. “Are you, are you sure?”

“Yup, trust me she’ll be well taken care of. I’ve got a great apartment, I have no attachment to my furniture and I’ll buy her one of those climbing things.”

Ashley laughed at her enthusiasm but nodded. “Alright then. You’ll just have to fill this out.” She smiled as she reached over to the table and handed Kara the adoption application and a pen.

Kara took it, using some of her super speed to fill out the information. “Here you go.” She smiled. If Ashley found anything suspicious about how quickly Kara filled out the paperwork she didn’t say anything.

“She’s all yours.” Ashley spoke as she took the paper from Kara while handing Greyson over to her. 

Kara took the kitten gleefully, making her way to Lena. “Hi Lena.” She grinned.

Lena looked up from putting her phone away, tilting her head questioningly. “Hi Kara… who’s this?”

“This is Greyson.” She informed Lena happily.

“She’s very cute. Why do you have her?” Lena queeried as she looked over the kittens strange, but adorable features.

“Cause I adopted her.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Lena asked shocked and confused.

“Oh come on Lee, she was the only one not adopted, and we have your penhouse now, you have two bedrooms, we share one, she could have her own room. We could get her a big cat tree!” Kara enthused as she handed the kitten to lena without warning.

Lena took the kitten thrust into her arms, smiling as it cuddled against her neck. “Well she is adorable.” She grinned.

“Yay.” Kara smiled widely, clapping slightly. 

Lena rolled her eyes playfully. “The things you talk me into.” She sigh.

Kara blushed slightly, dropping her gaze.

“Not that.” Lena laughed and rolled her eyes for real. “Why do I put up with you again?”

“Because you love me.” Kara stated factually. 

“Ah yes, that’s why.” Lena smiled. “Alright let’s go home, I’ll send out for cat supplies.” 

Kara grinned widely, taking Lena’s hand free hand as the two of them walked out the door together, their new addition remaining in their arms for the rest of the night, and most of their future at home hours.


End file.
